The prior art is replete with many different approaches for producing armor materials. Specifically, numerous attempts have been made to make metallic armor and ceramic armor, as well as composite armor. However, a need still exists to produce a reliable armor material which is relatively inexpensive and simple to make.
Conventional armor systems also involve laminated structures which include various materials such as metal, ceramics, and/or composite layers. However, a need still exists to provide better armor materials having desirable anti-ballistic performance, which can be made at low cost, and involving simple manufacturing techniques.